


Les souvenirs que nous partagons

by Ninquelotefanfic



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/pseuds/Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Textes courtes dans différents fandoms en guise de cadeaux.Premier texte, Sword art online : A l'approche de la date de mort d'Eugeo, Kazuto plonge dans ses études au point d'oublier le temps. Cependant, une simple rencontre le boulverse.Deuxième texte, My hero academia : Il est le mangeur de soleil, et pourtant, il n'a jamais eu la confiance en lui. Pour Tamaki, Mirio est l'homme le plus important de son existence. Son soleil.
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. L'appel de l'âme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaruCarnage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Ces petits textes s'insèrent ou non dans le canon, mais ce sont des instants volés et offerts en cadeau à une amie très chère et précieuse. Soulmate, merci de prendre toujours du temps pour moi et de m'écouter. Joyeux noël, et continuons la prochaines années avec les mêmes délires, les mêmes rires et passions que cette année.
> 
> PS : Avec ceux dont je t'ai dit, je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais le premier texte est une sorte de suite au Eugeo x Kirito, déjà écrit.

Kirigaya Kazuto tapota frénétiquement les touches de son ordinateur portable. Il rédigea sa mémoire en science en s'appuyant des informations localisées sur deux livres posés à sa droite. Parfois, sa main plongea dans le carton du pocky fraise acheté dans une épicerie près de son studio d’étudiant.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna et il décrocha.

_ Salut, Kirito, salua la voix d’Yuki Asuna. Je n’ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis lundi. Vas-tu bien ?

Kazuto glissa la souris vers le bas de son ordinateur et regarda la date du jour. Il réalisa alors qu’il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis 15 jours.

_ Ce fut si long que ça ? Désolé, Asuna, je n’ai pas vu le temps passé.

Au travers du combiné, il entendit un faible rire moqueur.

_ C’est tout toi. Je suis sûre que tu t’es plongé dans ton travail comme un forcené. En tout cas, n’oublie pas le rendez-vous de ce soir.

_ Oui. Merci de m’avoir prévenu, Asuna. Je serais à l’heure.

Un long silence s’installa sur eux, Kazuto se demanda si Asuna était encore à l’autre bout du fils.

_ Pardonne-moi, Asuna. Je…

_ Ne t’inquiète pas, Kirito. Je sais ce que c’est de perdre un bon ami, coupa Asuna. Tu peux compter sur moi et nos amis pour te soutenir. Alors, rappelle-toi que tu n’es jamais seul.

_ Oui, merci Asuna. On se voit ce soir.

La communication se coupa à cet instant, sans le “Je t’aime” habituelle de leur part. Ni Kazuto ni Asuna n’étaient en froid dans leur relation, mais sa tête était remplie des souvenirs partagés avec Eugeo, un simple humain virtuel d’Underworld.

Au côté de cet homme, il avait vécu des aventures et croisé le fer. Son sourire à la fois naïf et réconfortant lui avait permis de garder sa volonté intacte. Une profonde amitié s’était formée entre eux, au point que Kazuto l'avait considéré comme un frère, son égal, et même un puissant rival. Pourtant, cela n’avait pas suffi à le sauver de la faucheuse.

Les larmes montèrent en lui. Kazuto posa la main sur son visage, cachant l’expression de faiblesse à tous. Il voulut pleurer, même cinq ans après sa mort. Kazuto l’avait beaucoup aimé, l’estimé. Il aurait aimé voir sa progression, en tant qu’ami et professeur. Nul doute qu’Eugeo l’aurait poussé à se surpasser pour éviter de perdre contre lui.

_ Hey ! On est là ! interpella une voix masculine.

_ Désolé du retard. J’ai été pris dans les bouchons, répondit un autre.

Le timbre de voix parvenu aux oreilles de Kazuto le réconforta. Il eut la sensation d’entendre un souvenir lointain, presque éteint.

Immédiatement, Kazuto ouvrit les yeux et regarda en direction du nouvel arrivant. Il vit des cheveux châtain légèrement ondulés, des yeux verts remplis de compassion. En le fixant, Kazuto eut la sensation de revoir Eugeo, partageant le même âge que lui. Il porta sur lui un tee-shirt blanc, en dessous d’un sweat bleu.

Quand cet inconnu, sorti tout droit de son passé, passa à ses côtés, Kazuto lui prit le bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent droit avec profondeur, et Kazuto eut la sensation de revoir la personnalité d’Eugeo.

_ Que puissé-je faire pour vous ?

_ Eugeo, c’est toi, prononça faiblement Kazuto.

Le garçon détourna le regard, embarrassé.

_ Vous vous êtes trompé, monsieur.

Kazuto réalisa son erreur. Il lâcha la main de cet inconnu et détourna le regard, triste.

_ Pardonnez-moi. Vous ressemblez à un ami mort, il y a longtemps.

Kazuto réactiva son ordinateur, mis en veille depuis son inactivité.

Son cœur se brisa à nouveau en repensant à son défunt de son ami. La joie de l’avoir revu, même au travers d’un inconnu, lui donna un goût amer. Il eut une larme à l’œil en sentant la tristesse venir. Il aurait tout donné pour revoir son visage souriant, entendre sa voix et ses reproches. 

On poussa une chaise à ses côtés. Puis, on s’installa.

Kazuto tourna sa tête vers la personne et remarqua de nouveau le visage d’Eugeo.

_ Racontez-moi votre histoire. Je sens que vous avez besoin.

L’épéiste noire ne sut pas quoi lui dire durant un long instant.

Une main fantomatique le poussa en avant. Une aura douce et apaisante guida ses premiers mots pour lui raconter son passé. Kazuto fut surpris de lui révéler sa passion pour les jeux en ligne, son surnom d’épéiste noire. Il lui raconta son passé, avec Eugeo.

Son interlocuteur l’écouta avec attention, buvant tous ses mots. Ni lui ni l’autre ne coupa le récit, sous prétexte de retrouver ses compagnons. Parfois, l’inconnu hocha la tête, analysant chacun de ses mots. Kazuto l’observa et crut revoir les mimiques de son défunt ami. 

Sans prévenir, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues de Kazuto.

_ Désolé. Je dois être pathétique, s’excusa Kazuto.

_ Non. Je comprends. Vous aimez ce garçon, Eugeo. Je vous comprends, car j’avais un amant aussi. Il est mort, rassura l’homme. Vous lui ressemblez et vous portez le même nom, ajouta-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_ Vraiment ?

L’homme prit une carte dans son sac et le donna à Kazuto.

Kazuto lit son nom, Takeda Etsuo.

En levant la tête, ses lèvres rencontrèrent ceux d’Etsuo. Surpris, il ne bougea pas. Etsuo le fixa avec douceur, le sourire aux lèvres. Sans comprendre le sens, Kazuto se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne put contenir le flot d’émotion qui lui traversa le corps.

Un seul mot chercha à ramper le long de sa gorge. Une seule personne lui vint en tête après cet échange.

En voyant la tristesse dans les yeux d’Etsuo et le sourire de revoir un être perdu, Kazuto comprit que le même sentiment traversa son interlocuteur. Sa main se posa sur la sienne, les doigts s’enlacèrent les uns contre les autres.

Pour chacun d’entre eux, ils portèrent un nom différent, mais leurs âmes s’étaient reconnues.


	2. Son unique soleil

Aimajiki Tamaki observa les plats proposés à Yuei.

Il ne s’attardait jamais plus d’une minute pour choisir son repas favori. Or, ce jour-là, il se retrouva dans un cruel dilemme de prendre un plat basé sur les produits de la mer ou celui de la viande. Si le premier lui permettait d’augmenter ses capacités offensives, le second augmenta ses statistiques défensives.

_ Tamaki, dépêche-toi. Je commence à avoir faim, lui rappela un camarade de classe.

Tamaki sursauta à la voix. Il se mit à trembler de tout son corps quand il réalisa le dérangement qu’il effectuait auprès de ces camarades. Il eut envie de se caler contre le mur, honteux, pour s’excuser auprès de son camarade. Instinviement, il suivit ses pulsions, la tête tenue par le mur, son action qui dérouta l’élève.

_ Euh… Tamaki, tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça, lui informa son camarade, coupable.

Tamaki grinça des dents de culpabilité. En ce jour, son esprit embrumé par le manque de fatigue le poussa à faire beaucoup d’erreurs. Sa nervosité et son manque de confiance devinrent évidents dans cet état d’esprit.

_ Hey ! Tamaki ! Tu viens. J’ai pris ton déjeuner, annonça gaiement Togata Mirio.

Tamaki tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami depuis la primaire. Son sourire perpétuel symbolisait sa confiance et le soleil de sa vie. Mirio posséda cette aura apaisant, poussant les plus introvertis dans la vague de sociabilité. Tamaki ne put se mentir, grâce à sa présence, il se faisait des liens profonds et puissants.

Les deux hommes s’installèrent à leur table habituelle. Hado Nejire, la troisième membre des big 3, n’était pas encore arrivée. Son absence le réconforta, car il pouvait rester intime quelques instants avec son meilleur ami.

Sans le réaliser, Mirio déposa une assiette devant lui. Tamaki réalisa qu’il avait un plat à moitié rempli de crustacé et de viande rouge saignant. Il réalisa que son partenaire avait remarqué le conflit dans ses choix, lu dans ses pensées. Il tourna son regard vers son camarade.

Soudain, ses lèvres se heurtèrent à ceux de son amant. Il ne riposta pas. Ce fut bref, presque fantomatique. Néanmoins, un frisson d’apaisement parcourut ses veines et sa colonne verticale. Ses iris bleu indigo fixèrent la tonalité plus claire de son partenaire.

_ Prends des forces pour le cours, lui conseilla Mirio.

Tamaki baissa la tête, rougissant à ces mots d’encouragement. Il ferma les yeux pour réunir tout son courage et lui témoigner ses sentiments partages. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire ces simples mots :

_ Je t’…

_ Salut les garçons ! Vous êtes prêt pour l’examen ! annonça Nejire, inconsciente de l’atmosphère intime des garçons.

Tamaki eut un haut de cœur, nerveux qu’on découvre sa relation avec Mirio. Il posa la main sur sa bouche, un peu nauséeux par son état.

_ Bah… Qu’est-ce que tu as Tamaki-chou ?

_ Nejire, tu devrais apprendre à lire entre les lignes, parfois, rétorqua Mirio, mi-irrité, mi-amusé.

La jeune héroïne observa son camarade, sans comprendre le sens de ses phrases.

Tamaki réalisa qu’il n’était pas encore prêt à lui dire ni dévoiler à tous que le dévoreur de soleil sortait avec le soleil lui-même. La main de Mirio se posa sur la sienne, en cachette, pour le réconforter. Il s’installa correctement, le cœur en feu.

Dans le fond, si Togata Mirio n’avait pas entendu ses mots, leur sens lui avait été transmis. Par contre, il lui rappela qu’il devra éviter de s’exposer aux yeux de tous, à l’avenir.


	3. Toi qui occupe mes pensées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basuke, le manga et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction.
> 
> Ship: Takao Kazunari x Kuroko Tetsuya
> 
> Informations : Cette fiction a été écrite pour la Saint-Valentin, en tant que cadeau de remerciement à ma petite Takao. Toi, qui sait si bien me voir, je te remercie beaucoup. Sache que nos moments passés à discuter sont tout autant appréciables, et je sais que c'est réciproques. Je remercie aussi Elisabeth M. Holmes pour avoir corriger ce texte en express hier soir. Décidement, je suis sans gène et méchante avec toi. Or, je t'apprécie tout autant.

La chaleur de l’été s’était rapidement installée à Tokyo.

Si les préoccupations du club de Sutoku restaient la victoire à la Winter Cub, mes pensées se tournèrent vers un tout autre sujet : Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ce joueur de basket en second à Serin ne payait pas de mine. On pouvait dire qu’il faisait partie des rares individus que l’on oublie l’existence si l'on ne faisait pas attention. Son manque de présence transpirait aussi bien dans sa vie que sur le terrain, au point de le croire fantomatique. Sans ma lecture du terrain, semblable à un regard de faucon, ce garçon aurait été effacé de ma mémoire. Or, il était parvenu à s’enregistrer à la fois dans mes paupières et mon âme. Son manque de présence me manquait.

Du coup, quand j’ai vu son visage dans les toilettes communes de l’auberge de jeunesse, j’ai senti mon cœur bondir violemment en moi. Mon regard s’était posé sur lui bien qu’il fût accompagné de Kagami Taiga. Son regard perçant avait de quoi déstabiliser et de juger, mais je contrai par un sourire amical faussement rassuré. De leur côté, Shintaro et Taiga se défièrent comme des samouraïs modernes. Peu de temps après, nos coachs se rencontrèrent, et nos deux équipes mirent nos entraînements en commun.

Je ne pouvais nier que cette opportunité me plaisait.

Je pouvais m’approcher de lui, le toucher et bloquer sa progression. Mon regard se portait toujours sur lui sans se détourner une seconde. Cette attention perpétuelle continua même quand je ne l'observait plus, comme si nous étions deux âmes sœurs.

J’aimais penser cela, j’aurais voulu qu’il pense de même pour moi. J’osais espérer au point de perdre le sommeil.

Un soir, alors que l’insomnie me maintenait éveillé, j’ai décidé de me rendre sur la place en face de notre auberge. Le ciel dégagé permettait à la lune d’éclairer mon chemin. Malgré tout, j’avais pris une lampe pour illuminer mon chemin.

Mon attention se posa sur une forme humanoïde, assise, à regarder le ciel.

Je m’approchai de l’être nocturne et je reconnus le joueur de Serin qui occupait mes pensées.

— Kuroko.

Le dénommé se retourna dans ma direction, le visage inexpressif.

— C’est toi, Takao ?

— Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n’arrives pas à trouver le sommeil.

— Kagami ronfle.

Je l’observais, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Je devais l’air con, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j’appréciais l’aide involontaire de l’As de Serin.

— Moi, je n’arrive pas à dormir.

— Fais-tu de l’insomnie ? Kagami le fait aussi avant les matchs importants.

— Je l’ai remarqué. Tu sais que Midorima est aussi comme ça, rigolai-je, plier en deux. Monsieur ne veut pas le reconnaître.

Kuroko acquiesça silencieusement.

— Je sais.

J’arrêtai de rire et je me laissai tomber en arrière.

La tête dans les étoiles, je me laissai bercer par le bruit des vagues et le souffle du vent.

— Ce vent est agréable. Tu ne trouves pas, mon petit Kuroko ?

Tetsuya acquiesça du fond de la gorge.

Sa réponse me parut insatisfaite. Comme à son habitude, le joueur fantôme se montra peu loquace.

Une idée me traversa. J’ai eu envie de le taquiner, comme je le fais avec Midorima. Il me fallait savoir si son éternelle expression de froideur pouvait changer sous la surprise. Or, avant, je devais trouver à lui faire une petite crasse, sans répercussion.

Un sourire se dessina quand je m’imaginais l’embrasser. Je ne savais pas si c’était l’idée du siècle, mais je trouvai la situation amusante. En conséquence, je me dressais et m’approchais de lui.

Son regard bleu glacial se posa sur moi et me fit frissonner. À un moment, j’ai cru que j’allais changer d’idée et fuir. Or, la tentation était trop forte.

Je me baissais vers lui. Dans son regard, j’ai vu sa lueur d’innocence. Il se pencha légèrement sur le côté et nos lèvres se croisèrent doucement. Elle avait un goût sucré, un peu vanillé. Je trouvai ce contact plaisant.

Une chose s’immisça dans ma cavité buccale. La langue de Tetsuya intensifia notre baiser et me fit frémir de nouveau. L’envie de toucher sa peau, partager le plaisir charnel prit le pas, malgré tout, je n’oubliais pas mon idée de base.

Je m’éloignais du joueur de Serin, le visage rouge.

Ses yeux perçants me fixèrent sans le moindre sentiment. Pourtant, j’avais eu la sensation qu’elle avait légèrement changée.

Sous la lueur de la lune, je vis refléter un désir ardent.

— Je n’y crois pas. Tu ne réagis pas, même quand on t’embrasse.

— Embrasses-tu facilement Takao ?

Sa question me déstabilisa. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

— Je devrais poser la même question pour toi, mon petit Kuroko, rétorquai-je, en reprenant de la constance.

— Pas vraiment. Si je me mets à embrasser tout le monde, ça sonnerait étrange.

— Gay ?

Tetsuya me fixa, ne comprenant pas ma question. Il s’approcha de moi et les rougeurs apparurent sur mes joues.

— Je suis intrigué. Il est rare qu’on arrive à me voir en à peine une seconde.

— Tu parles. C’est la première fois que je vois un type aussi effacer, mais qui arrive à attirer le regard sur lui.

— Je t’intéresse ?

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel.

Dans le fond, je me demande si cette conversation avait un sens. Je baissais les yeux vers lui et lui sortis :

— Je me demande où se trouve la limite du respectable avec toi.

— Parce que tu as besoin d’une limite, Takao ?

Sa réponse me prit de court. L’espace d’un instant, je la pris pour un aveu, une façon de dire que je l'intéressais pour la même raison.

— Non, pas vraiment. Or, si tu me pousses, je risque de croire des choses…

— Et si c’était ce que je demande ?

Cette fois, il n’y a plus eu de doute. Mes lèvres rentrèrent de nouveau en contact avec les siennes. On s’approcha l’un de l’autre pour se coller et partager cette chaude intimité sous cette lune. Je crus à un rêve, même quand on rompit notre embrassade. Or, rapidement, on recommença jusqu’à nous couper le souffle.

Après notre troisième échange, je lui demandai :

— Dois-je comprendre qu’on sort ensemble ?

— Pose-moi la question correctement, Takao.

Je levais les yeux au ciel à sa réponse semblable au tranchant d’une dague.

— Kuroko, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Tetsuya fit un sourire, satisfait. Il se colla vers moi, son regard soutenant le mien.

— Évidemment, Takao. Et je te mets au défi de me retrouver où que tu ailles.

Sa réponse me fit froid dans le dos, mais le désir s’enflamma. Son défi, je l’acceptais et je le gagnerai. Ce fut ma décision, quand on reprit nos baisers sous ce clair de lune.


	4. En apesanteur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ou presque pour l'un.
> 
> Informations : Cette fiction a été écrite après avoir lu la White Day de 2020 écrite par ma soulmate. Son petit cadeau m'avait fait chaud au cœur, notamment, car elle avait écris sur les personnages qui nous avaient permit à nous connaitre dans un nouvelle univers. Voici un cadeau de la White Day, où nous avons le point de vue de Yukito. J'espère que ce texte va te plaire.
> 
> Je remercie également Kinaï, du discord Fanfiction.net, pour m'avoir traduit ce texte avant aujourd’hui.

Yukito vérifia une dernière fois l’étanchéité de sa combinaison, une ultime fois avant de se rendre dans l’inconnu. Quand il valida toutes les manœuvres sécuritaires, il appuya sur le bouton d’ouverture de son armure mobile spatiale. D’un seul mouvement, il s’en éloigna lentement, observant les détails du métal se soustraire à sa vue.

Cet élan d’inconscience, l’enfant de l’espace le faisait régulièrement, comme pour se remémorer une mémoire perdue et enfouie dans son être. Il dériva silencieusement et lentement dans cet univers hostile à toute vie.

Dans un mouvement lourd et difficilement exécutable, Yukito parvint à se positionner comme un fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère. Le silence, le calme et la solitude l’envahirent et l’enlevèrent aux hostilités de la guerre entre les Spatiaux et les Terriens. Les myriades d’étoiles lointaines lui donnèrent l’impression de n’être qu’un simple grain de sable dans l’immensité d’un désert. Pourtant, il n’était pas sûr d’imaginer à la perfection le paysage retranscrit par les photos dans les livres.

Soudain, une immense sphère colorée provoqua son admiration.

Devant ses yeux, la troisième planète du système solaire se tenait solitaire dans son axe, avec un lourd silence.

En dépit de sa proportion gigantesque, elle était tout aussi petite que lui au sein même de l’univers. Elle était unique, le berceau de ses ancêtres. Elle avait permis la vie grâce à une série de simples coïncidences depuis sa création. Ce processus exceptionnel ne semblait pas s’être reproduit dans une autre partie de la voile lactée, et les recherches n’ont pas aidé à déterminer si le même cheminement s’était produit dans une autre partie de l’univers.

On pouvait croire qu’elle était la seule clef pour la survie de l’univers.

La guerre pour s’emparer de l’espace et des ressources de la Terre dépassaient Yukito. En tant qu’enfant né dans une colonie spatiale, il espérait vivre une vie paisible et prospère. S’il devait protéger son rêve et les individus capables d’y parvenir, il devait se sacrifier dans cette bataille inter-spatiale contre le camp adverse, les Terriens.

Néanmoins, Yukito avait réalisé un choix égoïste, quand il avait aidé un soldat ennemi blessé. Il avait fait fi de leurs camps pour l’emmener dans son monde, celui qu’il devait protéger, pour le sauver de la mort.

Son geste aurait pu être considéré comme une traîtrise aux yeux de ses subordonnées. Pourtant, son oncle avait accepté sa décision et l’avait aidé à cacher l’individu parmi eux. Ce soldat, Tanisuka Ikuto, fut considéré comme un membre de leur famille durant les jours de sa convalescence, et ce fut lui, Yukito, qui en avait la garde.

Yukito découvrit alors un homme à l’aspect humain. Il ne lui avait pas craché au visage, comme il s’en était attendu. Au contraire, Ikuto s’était montré curieux et très ouvert d’esprit. Il s’était adapté rapidement à leur mode de vie, comme s’il avait toujours fait partie de leur famille.

Son départ avait provoqué un vide dans le cœur de Yukito.

L’enfant spatial voulait le rejoindre et le ramener parmi eux, dans ce calme apparent de la colonie. Pourtant, il redoutait la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouveront, l’arme en main et le fusil visant l’autre.

Cette révélation le poignarda dans le cœur comme de multiples blessures.

— Yukito… Yukito… YUKITO ! RÉPONDS-MOI !

Yukito ouvrit les yeux brutalement.

Il n’avait pas réalisé que la dérive de son corps avait provoqué également celui de son esprit. Il bougea lentement ses doigts. Ce simple signe avait provoqué un soupir de soulagement dans son casque spatial. Il activa les propulsions de son costume blanc pour voir une armure mobile aux couleurs de l’univers.

— Désolé, mon oncle. Je n’ai pas remarqué l’heure.

Le bras de l’armure mobile s’empara de son corps fragile avec précaution.

— Toi alors… Quand tu te détaches de la réalité, tu oublies ta propre sécurité.

Yukito se mit à sourire. Il passa ses bras contre les doigts de la machine de guerre.

— Je peux toujours compter sur toi pour me protéger.

— Idiot. Je ne serais pas toujours là, rétorqua l’oncle et militaire.

Yukito se mura dans le silence, refusant toute possibilité de perdre le pilier de leur clan familial. Il baissa les yeux.

— Ça ne sera pas pour toute suite, petit loup, rassura l’oncle. Je voudrais bien revoir ce Terrien qui retourne ton esprit, au point de réaliser ce rituel.

— Comment…

— Je te connais bien, fiston. Tu l’aimes et tu refuses à le tuer si vous êtes l’un en face de l’autre.

Yukito serra les dents. Son oncle avait raison.

— Je te promets que cette situation n’arrivera jamais. Foi de spatial.

Yukito sentit un poids s’alléger en lui. Il voulut revoir le visage de ce soldat, le prendre dans ses bras et l’embrasser pour lui dévoiler ses réels sentiments.


End file.
